Thrushflight RiverClan (Qibli77)
Coding by ⭐!! Thanks!! Thrushflight is a RiverClan medicine cat in my fanfiction Shattered Streams. Appearance Thrushflight has a brown back. His underbelly is white with black speckles, like a thrush. He has soft brown eyes. Personality Thrushflight is extremely caring and kind. He is also intelligent and has a good relationship with the former deputy, Snowstorm. Thrushflight also has a lot of sense and isn't afraid to challenge his leader's position if he believes they aren't being sensible. Background Spoilers for Shattered Streams Thrushflight was born as Thrushkit in RiverClan, and when he was six moons old he was apprenticed to Oatfern, the medicine cat. He was a great medicine cat, always making sure his patients were comfortable, and he had a great knowledge of herbs. Oatfern gave him his medicine cat name, Thrushflight, about six moons before her death. Thrushflight grieved, but shouldered responsibility as RiverClan's sole medicine cat. Thrushflight became good friends with many of RiverClan's warriors, including Snowstorm, Leafwhisker, and Mintflower. He eventually took a she-cat named Gracklepaw as his apprentice. Gracklepaw was funny, kind, and smart, and the two of them grew a special bond together. About five moons after Gracklepaw became Thrushflight's apprentice, the RiverClan leader, Applestar, was killed by a badger. Thrushflight was given the task of taking the deputy, Jadeberry, to the Moonstone, and he did so gladly. However, at the sacred place, something strange happened: StarClan refused Jadeberry her leader name. Thrushflight was sure that StarClan did not want Jadeberry to become leader, but he had no idea who they did want to lead RiverClan. Back at camp, Jadeberry pretended that she was the rightful leader of the Clan, and instructed Thrushflight to call her Jadestar. She only confided in one other cat: Snowstorm, who she had made the new deputy, and told the two of them that she believed that Ravenstar, the leader of ShadowClan, had caused this, as he had been at the Moonstone the night before. Thrushflight was shocked at her accusation, and admitted to Snowstorm his beliefs about StarClan wanting this to happen. Four moons later, Jadestar announced that they were attacking ShadowClan's camp under the pretense that they were stealing RiverClan's prey, but Thrushflight knew that the leader wanted revenge for Ravenstar "interfering" at the Moonstone. Jadestar had grown crazier and crazier throughout those four moons and had finally cracked, partly because she had just recently recovered from greencough. Jadestar sustained heavy injuries in the battle, partly due to the fact that Snowstorm had slipped ahead and warned ShadowClan. Try as they might, Thrushflight and Gracklepaw couldn't save her. Thrushflight accompanied Snowstorm to the Moonstone, but he knew the deputy would not receive a leader name. He was right. Snowstorm refused her nine lives, claiming that she could not lead a Clan that would support an unjust battle. After Snowstorm's departure from RiverClan, the Clan decided that it must split into three. Slashwhisker and Yellowclaw led JusticeClan, Rosethorn RoseClan, and Elmleaf ElmClan. Thrushflight came up with a plan to keep the Clans healthy and safe by enlisting the help of his fellow medicine cats to check on the Clans every quarter moon. Thrushflight, along with Mintflower, Leafwhisker, Gracklepaw, and Mintflower's kit Peacekit, go into hiding at the Twoleg barn, refusing to join any side. Thrushflight gives Gracklepaw her full medicine cat name, Gracklewing, at the next medicine cats' meeting at the Moonstone. Afterwards, Gracklewing receives a prophecy from StarClan that seems to be about the fate of the RiverClan groups. Later, Thrushflight is present at Peacepaw's apprentice ceremony and Peaceheart's warrior ceremony, and takes the young she-cat on one of his trips to JusticeClan's camp. While there, he discovers that one of the warriors, Sunfoot, had a bad shoulder sprain, and reflects that the Clans can't survive split and without medicine cats for six days at a time. At the next Gathering, the four RiverClan leaders tell the Clans that if they can't figure out who should be leader before the half-moon, they will split permanently into three Clans. Thrushflight realizes that they have to figure something out or else RiverClan will be gone forever. wip 'Gallery' Thrush.jpg|A real thrush. {| Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Medicine Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Work In Progress